El chico 401
by Kay CherryBlossom
Summary: [UA]: Ella nunca pierde la esperanza, a pesar de que su lista es larga... este era sólo un desastroso San Valentín más, ¿pero quien los contaba de todas formas?


**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon y sus personajes bla bla bla bla... Ya sabemos. :P  
**

* * *

.  
"**El chico 401"**

.

**.**

**por: Kay CherryBlossom**

**.**

**.**

Minako Aino no era muy buena para las mates.

Tampoco para esperar, ni para bajar la voz, ni hacer arroz. Pero sobre todo, las mates se le daban fatal. También era muy inquieta.

Igual que era de inquieta, no era del tipo que se le bajaban los ánimos a la primera. Ella más bien, le hallaba el lado bueno a todo. Era tan entusiasta, optimista y enérgica, que resultaba cansina y a veces hasta fastidiosa a los demás.

Minako pensaba que no había pie izquierdo para levantarse. Eso, sin duda, era un invento de la gente mediocre. Creía que aquellas desafortunadas coincidencias como perder el autobús un minuto antes de llegar, darle el trago a una leche avinagrada y pisar popó de perro eran cosillas sin importancia. Cosillas banales, en las que ella no pensaba demasiado, porque adelante de todo eso, siempre vendría algo mejor. Allá, en el futuro, lejos del caos de las hormonas y el infernal colegio, estaban las cosas que realmente valían la pena. Los sueños de la adultez, las ambiciones y el amor. Toda la energía positiva drenaba por los poros de su cuerpo adolescente y nunca lloraba. Los llorones perdían el tiempo, tiempo valioso en el que podías obtener una solución a tus problemas sin quejarte demasiado o haciendo algo divertido.

Así pues, ésa era la filosofía de la vida de la muchachita Aino. Si se tropezaba, se levantaba. Si la reprendían, se reía. Si alguien la rechazaba, se encogía de hombros e iba por la siguiente oportunidad. Y esto era en cualquier campo que se le atravesara, pero sobre todo, en el de su mayor y más deseado anhelo: ser una estrella famosa y encontrar a su media naranja…no precisamente en ése orden.

Por eso, hoy, que era catorce de febrero, tenía una doble misión. ¡Mucho trabajo para menos de veinticuatro horas! Además de que había recibido la aprobación final para una audición en un programa de talentos y un chico súper guapo e interesante la había invitado a salir. Minako estaba que no se la creía. Tanta buena suerte no era posible, pero lo era. Porque a pesar de hacerse la desentendida con el tema, una de sus amigas, Rei, decía que ella llevaba "la maldición de Cupido", y que si tenía un poco de dignidad, debería haberse dado por vencida hace mucho. Porque según el recopilado de Rei, cada San Valentín le sucedía algo trágico y deprimente, y la lista de amores perdidos crecía. Los chocolates le quedaban malos, sus citas la dejaban plantada, llovía a cántaros o como el año pasado, que resultó que era alérgica a las avellanas del único chocolate que le habían dado y se la pasó en una clínica, con la cara llena de ronchas y lloriqueando su mala suerte, jurando que jamás, jamás lo volvería a intentar, aunque ya la lista seguía creciendo...

Minako pensaba que Rei estaba amargada, Rei pensaba que Minako era una cabeza hueca sin memoria y mala para la contabilidad.

—Es que no entiendes —le decía para convencerla —. ¡Es el chico más genial que he conocido! Es universitario, alto, fuertote y tiene una moto clásica… ¡Una moto, Rei!

—También los pizzeros tienen moto y no por eso vas a enrollarte con uno, Minako —seguía refunfuñando Rei mientras barría el templo, su negocio, refugio y casa —. Y ya te digo yo, no me fío de ése sujeto… me da mala espina. ¿Qué número será? ¿El seiscientos?

—¡Pero si es taaaan simpático! —suspiró con estrellitas en los ojos, recordando todas las fantasías que ya había tenido con él sin siquiera hablarle.

Rei se sacudió su larga cabellera azabache, en un gesto airado.

—Nunca digas que no te lo advertí —le escupió, y luego espantó violentamente a unas pobres palomas con su escoba.

Minako sonrió pues acababa de tener la aprobación de la más difícil de sus amigas (sí, ya había cotilleado minuciosamente con todas), y se marchó dando brinquitos como Blancanieves rumbo al bosque y su final feliz número siguiente.

¡Tanto empeño había rendido sus frutos, y lo sabía! Para ser Sandy, la de_ Grease_, Minako había viajado diez veces a Sapporo en un mes. Había pasado la noche en una bolsa de dormir para sacar la ficha de las aspirantes, había mandado al menos diez videos diferentes y hecho un sin fin de pruebas de canto, actuación y baile. Luego, ahorró cada centavo de su mesada para sus clases de improvisación. Se aguantó cuando sus amigas compraban ésa ropa linda y helados, se fue caminando todos los días al colegio para no tomar el autobús y no fue a ése viaje a la playa que le hacía tanta ilusión. Minako sabía que las prioridades llevaban esfuerzo, y ella tenía claras cuáles eran las suyas, aunque muchos solían decirle que las cosas no salen como uno quiere, por mucho que las desee…

Pero ella jamás pensaba en eso, y ya estaba caminando hacia las bancas del parque No. 10 a encontrarse con aquél misterioso joven que le había pedido acompañarlo a una bonita cafetería. Iba arreglada, pero no demasiado pues no quería parecer desesperada, (aunque lo estuviera) y había llegado temprano, pero tampoco antes que él pues no quería parecer interesada (aunque también lo estuviera)…

Lo vio parado frente a la fuente, mirando hacia todos lados, probablemente buscándola, y su corazón se agitó. ¡En serio era un sueño de tipo! Esa chaqueta de cuero le quedaba increíblemente sexy y el pelo lo traía alborotado y rebelde. ¡Justo su tipo!

—¡Higashi!

—¡Minako-san! Uau, estás tan linda… —aduló mirándola arriba abajo.

—Gracias —respondió colorada —. ¿Tenías mucho esperando?

—Y qué importa, a ti te esperaría todo el día y toda la noche —repuso seductoramente, hablando muy cerca de su rostro. Minako bajó los ojos al piso cohibida.

—E-entonces… ¿v-vamos al Crown a tomar una malteada?

Hoy el Crown, tenía una promoción de una malteada gigante y además te daban dos pajillas para compartir. ¡Súper romántico!

—En realidad, pensaba que podríamos ir a un lugar más... interesante.

La chica aleteó las pestañas de sus ojos celestes.

—¿Interesante?

—¡Es sorpresa! —le urgió, le tomó de la mano y la llevó por una de las calles de la avenida principal. Minako no pudo evitar pensar fugazmente en Rei, pero no supo por qué.

Entraron a una casa que no era para nada su idea de pasar San Valentín. Muchos universitarios iban y venían, ebrios para todos lados, riendo y jugando tonterías con vasos de plástico o liándose en las esquinas sin pudor. La música era demasiado alta para que si quiera tuviesen una conversación privada. Higashi saludó a un grupo variopinto de amigos que le miraron con algo que le pareció más perversión que curiosidad. Minako miró su reloj de pulsera nerviosa, pues su audición era en una hora.

—¿Quieres una cerveza?

—No bebo, gracias…

Todos se rieron.

—¡Trajiste una cría en pañales, Higashi! —gritó uno gordo y sudoroso, que apestaba a ron —¡devuélvela antes de que venga su madre a por ella!

Y rieron de nuevo.

—Claro que no, Minako es muy madura para su edad, ¿verdad Minako? —le preguntó sonriente por el chiste. Mina se balanceó en sus propios pies.

—Hum… creo que ya debería irme… —retrocedió, buscando con aprensión la salida.

—Vamos, carita linda… una cerveza. Ya verás como nos la pasamos bien —insistió, pegándole a él e integrándola de nuevo al grupo.

Minako se revolvió otra vez, incómoda y temerosa.

—Higashi-kun… déjame irme. Quiero irme —suplicó.

El chico sonrió burlonamente.

—Todos los días me coqueteas descaradamente cuando nos encontramos en la calle, ¿crees que no me doy cuenta? No me vengas ahora con ésas. O te quedas, o me vas a hacer enojar, ¿entendiste?

Oficialmente estaba asustada. Y en problemas. Pero afortunadamente, Minako era muy fuerte para una chica de su estatura y de su edad, y también era muy ágil. Y lo que es mejor, ahora estaba muy cabreada.

—¡Suéltame imbécil! —le gritó. Todos aullaron mofándose de su amigo, lo que hizo que Higashi se sulfurara, pero justo cuando iba a abalanzarse sobre Minako, ella le propinó una patada justo en la entrepierna. Lo suficientemente fuerte y precisa para que se arrodillara a gimotear, pálido de dolor —¿Quién es el crío ahora, eh?

Y huyó antes de que se le ocurriera levantarse.

Minako corrió incansablemente a la parada del autobús. Estaba aún mosqueada, molesta y dolida, pero no tenía tiempo de sentirse mal. En quince minutos debería estar en la oficina de talentos, audicionando para ser Sandy. No dejaría que otro San Valentín se estropeara. Aceptaría que jamás podría tener suerte en el amor, pero sólo si al menos la tuviera tras bambalinas. Siendo Sandy, siempre tendría el amor de Dany. Y eso era mejor que nada, ya que empezaba a resignarse que a su media naranja ya otra la había hecho jugo o quizá era un limón. A saber.

Llegó corriendo, casi sin aliento y quería correr escaleras arriba, porque no le gustaba el ascensor (esperar no era algo que le gustara), pero no había de otra. Iba demasiado tarde, y no quería llegar tropezándose al piso veinte, toda sudada y asquerosa, con ése inconveniente color rojo moteado en las mejillas y titubeando como estúpida. Necesitaba un segundo para respirar, calmarse y mentalizarse que el show debía continuar. No podía dejar que sus sentimientos la dominaran, no podía perder su oportunidad…

Pulsó el botón y esperó. Apenas se abrieron las puertas entró y cerró los ojos. Ya estaba cerca, y todo esto acabaría bien… le diría a Rei que tenía razón acerca del motociclista, pero algo bueno salió de esto y...

CRAAAAAASHHHH

Abrió los ojos asustada y se llevó una mano al pecho. El ascensor se había detenido, la luz tenue de emergencia se activó y todo quedó en silencio absoluto.

Salvo…

—Demonios, justo lo que me faltaba.

Minako se giró lentamente al oír esa voz, que siempre arrastraba las palabras. A sus espaldas, de brazos cruzados y recargado en la pared estaba él. El espécimen más ceñudo, hermoso y de mirada más penetrante que había visto en la vida estaba con ella atrapado también. Y no es que además pudiera pasar por alto a alguien así, como lógicamente no sucedía, si no que además lo conocía. Iba en su mismo curso, y se llamaba Yaten Kou.

El tal Yaten Kou era conocido en la comunidad estudiantil por tener de tirano lo mismo que de atractivo. Muchas chicas se le acercaban a moverle las pestañas (y quizá algo más) sin éxito alguno. Era hermético, pero cuando abría la boca, te dejaba como piedra con lo que decía. Jamás se aparecía en las actividades físicas y era muy excéntrico. Eran demasiado diferentes. Pero no diferentes como él de Marte y ella de Venus, no. Algo así como… diferentes, igual que son diferentes el helado de frambuesa y la nitroglicerina. Nada qué ver.

Las poquitas veces que habían interactuado, sólo había gruñidos suyos de por medio, palabras mandonas o gestos tan parcos que Mina se intimidaba. Sentía que todo lo que hiciera, bueno o malo, él lo vería como algo estúpido, así que siempre prefería evitar cruzar su mirada o pasarse del lado del corredor contrario para que no le dijera algo hostil. A pesar de eso, Yaten había sido su amor platónico número 401, según Artemis, que era el que llevaba la cuenta. Ella no era buena para las mates, ya se dijo, pero sí buenísima para los desafíos. Entre más difíciles, mejor.

Por eso, pensó en la posibilidad de invitarlo a salir a bailar el año pasado, justo el catorce de febrero. Ya caminaba muy decidida hasta donde él se encontraba (leyendo apartado a la sombra de un árbol) cuando vio como una chica de segundo pasó llorando a moco tendido, justo a su lado. Al parecer, Kou no quiso recibir algún regalo suyo que la chica tiró a la basura dramáticamente. Minako fingió haberse equivocado de camino y giró sobre sus talones antes de ser la siguiente. Una cosa es que le gustaran los desafíos, y otra que fuera masoquista. Jamás volvió a hablarle y no lo necesitó, pues detrás de él pasaron otros 247 chicos guapísimos y solteros que eran más simpáticos que él.

Bueno, Higashi ya no contaba.

—Yaten… ¿eres tú?

—No, soy el gemelo malvado… Hola Aino.

Eso. Lo recordaba. Yaten tenía el poder de hacerte sentir como cucaracha insignificante con gran maestría en dos o tres palabras. ¡Oye, pero se acordaba de su nombre! Qué raro.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Eres reportera?

—Yo...  
—Eso pensé. Ahórrate el interrogatorio.

Minako hizo un pequeño puchero, y olvidando lo descortés que solía ser él, recordó a la par donde se encontraba y lo preocupante que era donde estaba, y no con quién estaba.

—Parece que se atascó… —murmuró Minako tratando de abrir las puertas, sin éxito. Suspiró y miró su teléfono. Tampoco había señal ahí, por lo que no podría llamar a nadie.

—Uau, eres como una de ésas chicas de CSI, ¿eh?

—¿Siempre eres tan desagradable? —espetó girándose.

—¿Siempre eres tan obvia?

—¿Siempre respondes una pregunta con otra?

—Sólo con las niñas como tú.

Minako se puso las manos en las caderas.

—"¿Como yo?" ¿Y cómo se supone que soy precisamente?

Él sonrió entre malévolo y travieso.

—No sé, peculiar.

Mina abrió la boca para replicar, y después se dio cuenta que no entendía su comentario, ni sabía que podría significar tampoco, por lo que tampoco venía al caso defenderse. Aún así, mirar la hilera de dientes blancos y la aparición de un bonito hoyuelo en su mejilla derecha, le hizo ponerse muy nerviosa.

—Nunca te había visto sonreír —comentó.

—¿Y?

—Es que siempre tienes ésa cara… deberías cambiarla o vas a parecer un anciano antes de los treinta.  
Yaten pareció ofenderse un micro segundo, pero después dijo:

—Siempre dices lo primero que se te viene a la mente, ¿verdad?

Minako parpadeó sin saber que decir. Yaten rodó los ojos exageradamente.

—Y ya te digo, eres más rara que un perro verde.

—¡No soy ningún perro! —gritó a todo pulmón.

Yaten rió sutilmente entre dientes, y tras presionar el botón de emergencia, se sentó en el piso del elevador.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿De veras crees que nos van a sacar ahora? Eso no ocurrirá.

Mina mostró una expresión angustiada y junto sus manos.

—¡Noooo, tengo que llegar a una audición ahora mismoooo!

—Pues a menos que sepas teletransportarte, te sugiero que te sientes. O que te calles, al menos. Tu voz es tan dulce como apretar un patito de hule —increpó cerrando los ojos.

Mina bufó, pero aunque no le gustara, llevaba verdad. Suspiró y se sentó lejos de él, abrazando sus rodillas y poder evitarlo, comenzando a desanimarse. ¿Y si no podía salir y llegar a la audición? Se había esmerado tanto, y todo por culpa de un tipo que no lo merecía. Ni siquiera recordaba qué número era. Qué importaba de todos modos…

Luego… silencio.

Un prolongado, tenso y sepulcral silencio.

No le gustaban los ascensores (poco aire, poco espacio, y esperar), los chicos pesados y tampoco el silencio. Y esto era así como un combo nada alentador.

—Así que…mmm... no tuvimos mucha tarea hoy ¿no?

Yaten no abrió sus ojos. A simple vista, hasta parecía dormido.

—¿En serio vas a hablarme de la tarea, Aino?

—Bueno, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

—¿Por qué crees que quiero hablar contigo?

—Porque como ya dijiste, no nos van a sacar pronto. Y sería incómodo quedarnos así tanto rato… ¿no?

Silencio. Obviamente no le parecía incómodo… más bien reconfortante.

Mina suspiró y bajó los ojos a sus pies. Al cabo de eternos segundos, Yaten simplemente murmuró:

—¿Tú cita no marchó bien?

Y entonces, giró la cara en su dirección. Yaten la miraba detenidamente. ¿Cómo sabía?

—¿Tú… cómo?

—Tu voz de patito de hule, también es muy fuerte en geografía…

—Oh —se sonrojó.

—Entonces, ¿no fue bien?

Mina simplemente sacudió un poco la cabeza. No quería hablar de eso y menos con él. Era humillante y dolía, pero por alguna razón, tampoco le molestaba decírselo a Yaten. Cosa rara, porque ni siquiera eran amigos. Ella le tenía miedo al chico 401, por eso lo evitaba, aunque ahora que ya no lo hacía (pues no tenía salida), no parecía problema.

—Sólo quería un San Valentín normal, como lo tienen todos. Una malteada… charlar… un beso quizás. Pero parece que siempre pido demasiado —dijo con un hilo de voz, nuevamente, sin querer.

Yaten sí le miró intrigado, nuevamente comprobando que, en efecto, ésa chica decía lo primero que se le venía a la mente.

—Eso puedes hacerlo cualquier día.

—Ése no es el punto…

—Tal vez no haya punto, Aino…

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Has besado antes a alguien, no? —preguntó arqueando una ceja. Minako movió sus rodillas y pegó su rostro aún más a su cuerpo —¿O…. no? —preguntó más fuerte y enfático.

—¿Y qué si no? —replicó abochornada.

—¿Qué harás si quedas en la obra?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó perdida por completo. ¿Qué tenía que ver la obra con su mala suerte en el amor y los desgraciados San Valentín anteriores?

Yaten le miró como si tratara de explicarle a alguien que el cielo es azul.

—¿Es que siendo tan cursi como eres, vas a darle tu primer beso a un actor, un desconocido, en una escena de amor… ya sabes... falsa?

Mina abrió la boca asombrada. ¡Nunca se le ocurrió eso!

—Oh… no.

Y se tapó la cara con las manos. Lo peor de tener expectativas ilusas, es que, por lo regular, se quedan en eso. En expectativas ilusas. Y definitivamente, una de las suyas no era que un tipo cualquiera le robara su primer beso memorizando un libreto. ¡Era horrible!

Mina le dio la espalda y poco a poco, empezó a sentir como el estómago se le encogía y las lágrimas, traidoras y molestas, comenzaban a acumularse en el borde de sus ojos. No quería llorar. Nunca lo hacía. Pero de algún modo, todo se le vino encima de repente. Incluso si lograba aplicar, no podría tenerlo todo…¿por qué siempre habría que elegir?

El chico hurgó un poco en su mochila.

—De acuerdo… no tengo malteadas, lógicamente, pero hay un… jugo de arándanos. Y… una barra de semillas y dos caramelos.

Mina apenas pudo reaccionar y cogió en el aire el envase de jugo, luego miró a Yaten como si fuera una criatura de tres cabezas.

—¿Qué haces?

—Somos dos chicos, solos, tomando algo, charlando y hoy es San Valentín. ¿No lo convierte eso en una cita?

—Pero… —balbuceó Mina colorada —. Tú nunca has querido salir conmigo.

—Nunca te lo he pedido, que es distinto.

—¿Entonces si quieres?

—¿Quieres tú o no? —atajó, cortando su barrita en dos, y ofreciéndole la mitad. Mina sonrió tímidamente.

—Gracias.

Mina se recorrió confianzudamente hasta su lado, y mientras destapaba el jugo y le daba un trago, le dijo:

—Oye Yaten, ¿por qué siempre rechazas los regalos de las chicas?

—Pf, Aino, si aceptara todo lo que me dan no tendría espacio en mi cuarto.

—Eso es algo arrogante —repuso Mina de mala gana.

Yaten se encogió de hombros.

—Simplemente no quiero verme comprometido a nada… por nadie que no me interese, es todo.

—Pero no te cuesta nada aceptarlo.

—Sí lo hace, es mentirme y mentirles a ellas. ¿Para qué?

—Pero ni siquiera las conoces y las rechazas automáticamente. ¿Cómo sabes que no la pasarías bien si te dieras la oportunidad? Como ahora, tenemos una cita de mentiras y ni siquiera te agrado.

Silencio… otra vez.

Mina se quedó congelada, como si le hubieran desconectado el chip del cerebro. Yaten le echó una rápida y furtiva mirada, y si no se equivocaba con las luces tenues… ¡estaba rojo! ¿cómo era eso posible? A Mina se le salió una imperceptible risita nerviosa. Vaya, sabía que debía haber corrido el riesgo ésa vez. En el fondo, siempre se arrepintió de haber dejado escapar al chico 401, y ahora sabía por qué. Era de ésos que, sin admitirlo y parecerlo, eran dulces y sinceros. De los que valía la pena. No de los que pasaban a la lista.

Mina carraspeó.

—Oye, Yaten.

Él giró su rostro para verla.

—No es una verdadera cita sin un beso, ¿sabes? —insinuó.

—Supongo… —musitó dubitativo, parpadeando con ésos ojos verdes neón suyos, tan magnéticos —. Pero… tú querrías tenerlo con tu novio, o con alguien que…

Al diablo, ya había perdido la audición.

Por eso... lo besó.

Y sorprendentemente, él también.

Olía y sabía rico, a la hierbabuena fresca del caramelo que se había comido y algo más, como el típico aroma de alguien que lo tiene particular en su piel y en su ropa, su sello distintivo y único.

Sus labios se separaron tras segundos incalculables, y se miraron sin saber qué decir.

Las luces se prendieron. El ascensor se sacudió. Ambos se levantaron un poco sobresaltados y tras el sonidito del ¡ting!, las puertas se abrieron y salieron con rapidez, temerosos de que sucediera de nuevo.

—¡Oh, quienes vengan a la audición síganme! ¡Se retrasó por una baja de energía!

Mina lo miró con las mejillas ruborizadas, y se echó su bolso al hombro.

—Bueno… al menos ya no importará si beso a un desconocido —comentó inocentemente encogiéndose de hombros.

Yaten torció los labios, pero tras un momento como de pensárselo, empezó a caminar.

—Eso crees tú —le dijo al oído deteniéndose un segundo al pasar a su lado —. ¿Quién crees tú que hace el papel de Dany?

.

.

.

* * *

**Notas:**

Jejejeje ***risa culpable* **ay, ya sé que he andado medio desaparecida de mis compromisos u.u, pero justamente, ¡necesitaba algo fresquito, tontito y liviano para recuperar la inspiración! Y San Valentín siempre es mi pretexto perfecto para usar a éstas linduras…  
Recién leí el manga de Codename Sailor V, y me daba mucha risa como Minako iba sumando amores a su paso, cada volumen uno diferente XD, y me inspiré en eso. Al final, el bueno no siempre es el primero… pero sí el último! *** u * **  
Bueno, espero que hayan pasado un agradable rato leyéndolo, si les gustó, ya saben, pulsen favorite y déjame un review.

401 besos,

Kay


End file.
